lostpediafandomcom_da-20200214-history
Ilana Verdansky
Ilana Verdansky var en overlevende af Ajira Flight 316. Hun hævdede at Sayid Jarrah for at være en dusørjæger hyret af familien til Peter Avellino at fange Sayid og eskortere ham til Guam. I virkeligheden var hun indkaldt til Island af Jacob for at beskytte den kandidater. Når Ilana havde erobret Sayid i Los Angeles, hun tvang ham ombord Flight 316, hvor de blev ledsaget af de fleste Oceanic Six. Under flyvningen, stødte flyet turbulens og crash-landede på Hydra Island. Hun formodes ledelse af en gruppe af mennesker, herunder Bram, en fyr server Jacob, Sun, Frank, Ben, og flere overlevende fra Flight 316 ned. Hun førte denne gruppe til resterne af den statue af Taweret, hvor hun afslørede at Richard Alpert og The Others, at manden sammen med dem, var John Locke, ikke, hvem de troede han var. I løbet af hendes tid på Ø, Ilana fået nogle af ansøgerne til sikkerhed. Ved at støde Richard igen, forklarede hun ham, at Jacob havde identificeret ham som den person, der ville vide, hvad de skal gøre. Efter Richard anvisninger, tilberedt Ilana en mission for at ødelægge Ajira flyet. Men i hendes Hast hun fejlhåndtering omkring dynamit fra Black Rock , der detonerede og dræbte hende med det samme. Før Island Opvækst Ikke meget vides om hendes liv, men hun erklærede, at Jakob var det tætteste, hun nogensinde havde en far. ((Crossref | 6x07)) Det er underforstået, at Ilana enten var russisk i nationalitet, eller var opvokset i Rusland, som hendes accent matchede, og Hurley fundet en russisk-sproget kopi af Dostojevskijs''Notes from Underground ' "i hendes posessions. ((Crossref | 6x12)) besøgt af Jacob thumb|venstre|255px|Et stærkt bandager Ilana bliver besøgt af [[Jacob i et russisk hospital. ((Crossref | 5x16 | 6x09))]] Engang før slutningen af 2007, blev Ilana indlagt i Rusland efter at opretholde en svær brænde, der efterlod hende sengeliggende og stærkt forbandt. Omfanget af hendes kvæstelser, og hvordan de er fremstillet er ukendt. På et tidspunkt henvendte en sygeplejerske Ilana's seng, og meddelte hende, at hun havde en besøgende. ((Crossref | 5x16)) Den besøgende viste sig at være Jacob, der undskyldte for ikke at kunne komme se hende tidligere. Ilana genkendte ham og sagde, at hun var glad for at se ham. Jacob spurgte om hendes hjælp med noget, som hun accepterede. ((Crossref | 5x16)) Han gav Ilana en liste over seks navne, som han er identificeret som de resterende kandidater. Han bad hende om at hjælpe ham ved at gå til Island og beskytte dem, siger, at dette var den mission, hun havde forberedt. En ukendt mængde tid senere, Ilana, hendes bandager fjernet og hendes sår helet, talte med Jacob yderligere om hendes mission. Hun spurgte, hvad hun skal gøre, efter at hun havde bragt "dem" til Temple. Jacob fortalte hende at bede Ricardus, som han ville vide hvad de skal gøre næste. ((Crossref | 6x09)) Møde Sayid Ilana mødtes første gang Sayid i en bar. De havde en kort, flirtende samtale om deres job, med Sayid at forveksle Ilana for en professionel prostitueret, og Ilana kommenterede, at hun ikke var "professionelle på noget." De fik et værelse sammen i et hotel, og Ilana, mens forførende Sayid bad ham om at tage sine boot. Da han begyndte at gøre det, hun sparkede ham i hovedet, så hængte ham til sengen og trak en pistol på ham. Ilana sagde, at hun var blevet hyret af familien til Peter Avellino, den mand, som Sayid tidligere dræbt, mens de arbejder for Ben, at indfange Sayid og bringe ham til Guam. Når Sayid spurgt om hun var en dusørjæger, hun svarede, at det ikke ligegyldigt, hvem hun var, og at han ville svare for, hvad han gjorde. ((Crossref | 5x10)) Den næste dag på LAX terminal, Ilana igennem sikkerhed, som udgør en føderal marshal med Sayid som hendes menighed. ((Crossref | 5x06)) Inden flyet lettede, Sayid bemærket de øvrige medlemmer af Oceanic Six, og bekymret over, hvor han kan faktisk være at gå anmodede de tager en anden flyvning, men Ilana nægtede hans ønske, og insisterede på at de tager den pågældende flyvning. Hun og Sayid fik den Ajira Airways Flight 316. ((Crossref | 5x10)) ((klar)) Flight 316 thumb | venstre | 255px | Ilana på flyet med [[Sayid varetægtsfængslet ((crossref | 5x06))]] På det plan før start, Sayid så Ben komme på flyet og spurgte Ilana hvis hun arbejdede med Benjamin Linus. Ilana spurgte ham, hvem Benjamin Linus var, og han fortalte hende, at Ben var en løgner og en morder er ansvarlige for folkedrab. Ilana svarede: "Hvorfor skulle jeg arbejde for nogen sådan?" Sayid meddelte hende, at han havde. Flyet lettede og senere stødt på nogle turbulens, hvor Ilana så synligt rystet. ((Crossref | 5x06 | 5x10)) Flyet fremsatte derefter en nødlanding på Hydra Island. Ilana blev gjort bevidstløs, og Caesar vågnede hende. Hun mumlede " Jarrah" som hun kom til. Cæsar præsenterede sig og meddelte hende, at de var styrtet ned, men nu var sikker. Noget desorienteret, Ilana kiggede på sædet til hende til venstre for at se, at Sayid var forsvundet. Hun kiggede rundt i kabinen for ham uden held. Hun rejste sig ud af hendes sæde med Cæsars hjælp og forlod forliste flyselskab. ((Crossref | 5x09)) ((brclear)) På Island 2007 (sæson 5) thumb | 260px | right | Ilana spørger søn, hvis hun tabte nogen i styrtet. ((Crossref | 5x09)) Efter flystyrtet, Ilana samledes på stranden med resten af Ajira overlevende, hvor hun lyttede til Frank og Caesar debat om, hvad de skal gøre næste. Bagefter, hun nærmede Sun, og spurgte om hun tabte nogen i styrtet. Søn har svaret, at hun ikke gjorde. ((Crossref | 5x09)) En kort tid senere opdagede Ilana og Cæsar den nedlagte Hydra station, og besluttede at kigge indenfor. Som Cæsar udforsket et kontor, Ilana informeret ham om en mand i en dragt, at Roxanne havde mødt mens scouting syd. . ((Crossref | 5x07))]] Cæsar og Ilana vendt tilbage til deres interimistiske strand lejr og har bestået rimeligt intakt nedstyrtede fly. De talte om han mand, som Roxanne havde mødt, og hvordan ingen af de overlevende genkendt ham som værende ombord under flyvningen. Cæsar teoretiseret, at manden kan have været en af de passagerer, der forsvandt mens flyet styrtede ned, men Ilana bestridt dette og påpegede, at manden ikke engang var på flyet til at begynde med. En brølende signal ild brændte, og mange af de overlevende stod i en cirkel omkring mystisk mand, der kaldte sig selv "John Locke". Den næste morgen, Ilana tilbudt Locke en mango i et forsøg på at finde en samtale med ham. Han spurgte hende, om støttebenene tilhørte dem, og hun svarede, at de allerede var der. Locke spurgte hende, om hun havde en passager manifest, og hun fortalte ham, at han ville have til at tale med Cæsar om det. Hun fortalte, at ingen huskede ham at være på flyet, og ivrigt spurgte ham, hvad han huskede om sin fortid. Han sagde, at han ikke kan huske meget, men at han huskede døende. Ilana syntes forvirret og forvirret, derefter gik væk. ((Crossref | 5x07)) thumb | 260px | right | Ilana krav til at vide "hvad der ligger i [[skyggen af statuen." ((Crossref | 5x12))]] Senere Ilana stod nær en kæmpe stål kasse, at flere Flight 316 overlevende, herunder Bram forsøgte at åbne. Ben nærmede sig hende og spurgte, hvad der var inde i kasse. Ilana blev kort med hendes svar, siger, at det var bare nogle ting, som de havde brug for at få flyttet. Når Ben spurgte hende, om de havde brug for en hånd, fortalte hun ham, at de havde det. Når Frank, Sun, Ben og Locke havde forladt for de vigtigste Island på forskellige tidspunkter, og Cæsar var blevet dræbt af Ben, Ilana , Bram, og tre andre, komme af med deres konkurrence, fandt nogle pistoler og kraftigt overtog ledelsen af den resterende overlevende. Da Frank vendte tilbage til Hydra Island meddelte Jed ham om dette, og Frank forsigtigt nærmede Ilana. Hun gik hen til ham og holdt ham under trussel om magtanvendelse, og spurgte ham: "Hvad der ligger i skyggen af statuen?" Da han ikke havde udarbejdet svaret hun ønskede, hun slog ham i hovedet med skydeskive for hendes riffel og bankede ham bevidstløs til jorden. Hun fortalte Bram, at det var "tid" og at binde Frank op og tage ham med dem. ((Crossref | 5x12)) thumb | 250px | venstre | Ilana træder [[Jacob's kabine for at finde den øde. ((Crossref | 5x16))]] Ilana og Bram fik resten af deres gruppe til hovedøen i donkrafte, herunder en bevidstløs Frank. Bram spurgte hende, hvorfor de var at holde Frank da han ikke kender svaret på spørgsmålet Ilana havde stillet til ham tidligere. Ilana svarede, at bare fordi Frank ikke kender svaret betød ikke han var ikke noget særligt. Bram spurgte, om det betød hun troede Frank var en kandidat, men Ilana reagerede ikke, og i stedet påpeget, at Frank var vågen. Frank spurgte, hvad han var kandidat til, og hun fortalte ham, at hendes gruppe var "venner." De viste Frank, hvad der var inde i Ajira kasse, og han var chokeret over, hvad han så. og The Others . ((Crossref | 5x17))]] Ilana og de overlevende fundet vej til Jacob's kabine, som hun viser sig at være forladt. Bram opdagede, at ringen af aske rundt i kabinen blev brudt, og gruppen syntes fortvivlet. Ilana gik over asken og gik ind for at se efter spor, der ville fortælle hende, hvad de skal gøre. Hun fandt en stump klud, der bar billedet af statuen. Hun fortalte gruppen, at en anden end Jacob havde brugt kabinen, og at de var nødt til at brænde den ned. Den gruppe, der kabinen på ilden, og Ilana førte alle til statuen. ((Crossref | 5x16)) Da de ankom til resterne af statuen, gruppen opstod Sun og The Others, der ventede tilbagevenden Locke og Ben fra deres besøg hos Jacob inde i statuen. Ilana bedt om Ricardus, og da Richard svarede hun gentog spørgsmålet: "Hvad ligger i skyggen af statuen?" Richard besvaret korrekt på latin, siger "ham, der vil redde os alle." Ilana bedt hendes gruppe at afsløre indholdet af kasse. Liget af den virkelige John Locke tumlede ud af kasserne, når gruppen tippede det over, og Ilana sagde, at kasserne blev fundet i lastrum Ajira Airways Flight 316. ((Crossref | 5x17)) 2007 (Sæson 6) thumb | venstre | 190px | Ilana holder øje med statuen stadig fra stranden. ((Crossref | 6x02)) Ilana forlangte at se Jacob, en efterspørgsel, som Richard inderligt nægtet. Han fortalte hende, at bare fordi hun vidste, hvad der ligger i Skyggen af statuen betød ikke at hun fik lov til at se Jacob. Ben, der netop forladt Jacob's kvartaler nærmede Richard til at fortælle ham, at Locke havde anmodet om at mødes med ham indeni. Ilana spurgte Ben om Jacob var okay, og Ben gjort et forsøg på at undgå at tale om, hvad der skete indeni. Men Richard fortalte ham at besvare spørgsmålet, og Ben løj ved at hævde, at Jacob var fint, og at John ville tale med ham. Richard slæbte ham til Locke's Lig, som Ben blev chokeret over at se. Bram mistet tålmodigheden efter at have ventet så længe og greb Ben, energisk bringer ham inde i statue af Taweret. Når der var Bram og resten af Ilana hold dræbt af røg monster. "Locke" så gik udenfor, og Ilana parat til at fyre sin pistol mod ham, men Richard straks beordrede hende og de andre ikke at skyde på ham. Ilana set hjælpeløst til som "Locke" nærmede Richard, slog ham bevidstløs, så bar ham væk, mens resten af dem bag på statuen. ((Crossref | 6x01-02)) 's død. ((Crossref | 6x04))]] Ilana gik ind i foden af statuen, gråd og sorg død Jacob og hendes team. Ben gik ind på Ilana, og hun forlangte at vide præcis, hvad der var sket. Han fortalte hende, at "Locke" forvandlet til en søjle af sort røg og dræbte dem, før hans øjne. Da hun spurgte ham, hvad der skete med Jacob, Ben løjet for hende, sagde, at "Locke" havde dræbt Jacob såvel før sparker sin krop ind i ilden. Ilana samlet Jacob's aske i en lomme og forladt statuen med Ben. Når udenfor, Ilana opdagede, at Richard gruppe havde forladt, og Sun fortalte hende, at de forlod for Temple. Ilana foreslog at de går der så godt, som det var det sikreste sted på øen. Sun meddelte, at Locke havde fortjent en ordentlig begravelse, og at de er nødvendige for at begrave ham først. Ilana enige om at det og førte gruppen tilbage til stranden lejr for en begravelse. Ilana og Ben begge udført Lockes lig, mens de var på vej til stranden. Ilana forklarede, at når hun og Bram havde opdaget Lockes organ i kasse efter at have set ham rundt på stranden, de to af dem bar hans krop til statuen for at vise m.fl. over for hvem de var oppe imod. Ben spurgte hende, om The Man in Black kunne ændre hans udseende i fremtiden, og Ilana fortalte ham, at han blev stukket i form af John Locke. thumb | venstre | 260px | Ilana evakuerer kandidaterne under [[Temple massakren. ((Crossref | 6x06))]] Da de ankom til det gamle kirkegård, de begravet Locke, og Ilana spurgte, om nogen ønskede at give en Lovtale. Ben har besluttet at give en lille tale, og dermed afslørede, at han havde myrdet Locke. Alle, inklusive Ilana, delt chokeret ser. ((Crossref | 6x04)) Ilana, sammen med Sun, Ben, og Frank ankom til templet ved solnedgang i løbet af Man in Black's angreb på de andre, som havde besluttet at udsætte. Blandt alle de kaos, begyndte Ilana og hendes gruppe, der søger efter kandidater med henblik på at få dem i sikkerhed. Ilana snuble på Miles, der var skjult fra Man in Black. Ilana spurgte ham, hvor Shephard, Reyes, Ford og Jarrah var. Miles fortalte hende, at Jack, Hurley, og Sawyer havde forladt, og at Sayid var på foråret. thumb | right | 260px | Ilana ordrer [[Ben til at grave sin egen grav. ((Crossref | 6x07))]] Ben gik for at få Sayid, og Ilana førte resten af sin gruppe, som nu indgår Miles gennem gangene, scanning den egyptiske skrive på væggene. Hun opdagede en særlig hieroglyf på væggen og skubbede den, afslører en hemmelig passage. Hun og de andre kravlede i passage for tilflugt fra Man in Black's massakren. ((Crossref | 6x06)) Efter at have forladt templet, Ilana og hendes gruppe mødte op med Ben i junglen. Ilana forlangte at vide, hvor Jarrah var, og Ben fortalte hende, at Sayid netop havde dræbt Temple Master, Dogen, og hans oversætter, Lennon, hvorfor det var usandsynligt, at Sayid ville være at binde dem. Gruppen har besluttet at gå tilbage til de overlevende "gamle strand lejr. Under deres tur, udtrykt Ilana mistanke om, at Ben havde løjet, da han fortalte hende Man in Black havde dræbt Jacob. Hun bad Miles til at bestemme Jacob's dør tanker ved communing med hans aske med henblik på at finde ud af, hvordan Jacob døde. Miles afslørede, at det var Ben, ikke Man in Black, der havde dræbt Jacob. Ilana var meget oprørt og vred over Ben og afslørede, at Jacob var det tætteste, hun nogensinde havde en far. Når gruppen nåede stranden lejr den næste dag, Ilana holdt Ben under trussel om magtanvendelse, lænket ham til et træ, og tvang ham til at grave sin egen grav i gengældelse for mordet på Jakob. Ilana holdt nøje øje med ham, som han gravede, men på et tidspunkt gik hun en kort afstand og spiste en mango. thumb | venstre | 260px | Ilana opbevares på en pistol af [ [Ben. ((Crossref | 6x07))]] I denne tid, Man in Black kom og tilbød Ben en plads i sin gruppe, da en eller anden måde låst lænker Ilana havde sat ham i. Ben, der ikke ønsker at dø, gjorde en pause for jungle, og Ilana jagede. Som Ilana blev indhente Ben, fandt han en riffel The Man in Black havde forladt ham. Han sigtede den riffel på Ilana og tvang hende til at droppe sit eget våben. Ben og derefter forklarede Ilana sine grunde til at dræbe Jacob: Han havde været vred på Jacob for at ignorere ham, og meget fortvivlet ved død Alex. Ben bad hende om at lade ham forlade gruppen og deltag i Man in Black, som ingen andre ville have ham. Efter at se Ben skyld for sine handlinger, svarede Ilana, at hun ville have ham, så gik væk, der tilsyneladende tilgivet Ben for hans ugerninger. Tilbage på stranden, Ilana brød ned i gråd. Jack, Hurley, og Richard ankom til stranden, og Ilana rystede hænder med Jack og Hurley, som hun aldrig havde mødt før. ((Crossref | 6x07)) thumb | right | 260px | Ilana præciserer, at [[Richard vil vende tilbage. ((Crossref | 6x10))]] Samme nat Ilana, mens du sidder på en bålplads, Jacob relayed hendes tidligere møder med dem inden deres ankomst på øen, afslørede, at Richard var den, der angiveligt vidste, hvad deres næste skridt bør være mindst ifølge Jacob. Richard selv nægtet at kende noget, og fastholdt, at de alle var i helvede. Han forlod stranden lejren, og Ilana besluttet, at den bedste ting at gøre, var at følge ham. Hun mente, at Jacob mente hvad han sagde, og at Richard var fejl i at tro, at han ikke vidste, hvad de skulle gøre. ((Crossref | 6x09)) Hurley forlod campingpladsen for at gå finde Richard af ham selv. Selv flere mennesker i Ilana gruppe tvivlede på, at Hurley ville være i stand til at finde Richard og overbevise ham om at vende tilbage til campingpladsen, Ilana var mere afslappet og præciserer, at Richard ville vende tilbage og insisterede på, at de venter på ham. Engang senere, havde Richard faktisk vende tilbage til lejren med Hurley. Richard fortalte dem alle at pakke deres tasker, fordi de havde brug for at forlade og gå sprænge Ajira flyvemaskine på Hydra Island til at holde Man in Black forlader. ((Crossref | 6x10)) eksploderer og dræber Ilana. ((Crossref | 6x12))]] Senere, da Hurley fastsat blomster og talte til Libby på hendes grav, Ilana kom over at spørge, om han var parat til at forlade for Hydra Island. Hun fortalte ham om deres planer om at sprænge Ajira flyet med dynamit. Hun spurgte Hurley om graven blev han knæler på, og han fortalte Ilana om hans forhold til Libby og om hendes død. Ilana udtrykt empati for ham. På et tidspunkt senere rejste Ilana til''Black Rockog fået fire sticks med dynamit, planlægger at bruge den til at ødelægge flyet. Da hun vendte tilbage til campingpladsen, Hurley sagde, at han følte, at de ikke skulle sprænge flyet som oprindeligt planlagt. Ilana insisterede på, at de gør det, som Richard sagde, at de burde, og Jacob havde fortalt hende, at Richard ville vide, hvad de skal gøre. Da hun talte med beslutsomhed om deres behov for at ødelægge flyet for deres egen sikkerhed, hun fyldte hendes taske med flasker vand, og hendes taske indeholdende dynamit solidt plantet på jorden. Den dynamit straks eksploderede, sletning Ilana. ((Crossref | 6x12)) Post-død ser gennem Ilana ejendele efter sin død. ((Crossref | 6x12))]] Lige efter dynamit sprængte og dræbte hende, Hurley] begyndte [ser gennem hendes ting, at finde en russisk-sproget kopi af Dostojevskijs''Notes from Underground(Записки из подполья) og drage-streng etui med Jacob's aske, som han derefter tog. Richard og Jack kom ind i en diskussion om, hvorvidt de skal fortsætte forsøge at sprænge Ajira flyet med dynamit. Jack var stejlt, at de tragiske begivenheder viste de bør ikke bruge dynamit, Richard insisterede de gør det, for ellers, død ville Ilana have været forgæves. Senere Ben] kommenterede Jack og [[Sun], at Ilana var blevet dræbt kort efter hun havde fortalt dem, at de var kandidater og sagde, at hun havde levet ud hende nytte, og at "øen var færdig med hende." Han bemærkede, at han spekulerede på, hvad der ville ske med dem, når øen var færdig med dem. ((Crossref | 6x12)) ((brclear)) Trivia * Dette figurs episode tæller er 16 (herunder forekomst af hendes flash-sidelæns modpart i ((ep | 6x13))). ** Ilana kontor nummer i flash sidelæns tidslinjen er 15. * Ilana døde i den oprindelige tidslinje i ((ep | 6x12)), hendes femtende udseende. * Ilana blev det fjortende hovedpersonen at dø, og den fjerde hovedperson, der ikke var en passager i Flight 815 til at dø (efter Charlotte, Daniel og Julie). * Den figurs fornavn "Ilana" blev afsløret i ABC pressemeddelelse for ((ep | 5x06) ), hendes første optræden, men ikke i den episode selv. Caesar rettet hende ved hendes navn i ((ep | 5x07)). ** Hendes familie navnet "Verdansky" blev afsløret i hendes flash-sidelæns tidslinje udseende i ((ep | 6x13)) (og antages at være den samme i begge frister). * Sammen med Caesar, blev Ilana nævnt i femte Dharma Special Access e-mail som en ny rollebesætning medlem. Image: DSAemail21.png * Ud af hovedpersonerne, Ilana kun opfyldt Sayid, Sun, Frank, Ben, Richard, Jack, Miles, The Man in Black, Hurley, Desmond og Claire. ** Hun var på samme plan som Kate. Men hun talte aldrig til hende. ** Hun var klar over Suns mand, Jin, samt Sawyer, Libby og Locke. ** Ilana opfyldt [[Desmond] og Claire i flash-sidelæns tidslinjen. * Efter at have medvirket i syv Sæson 5 episoder som en gæstestjerne, Zuleikha Robinson blev til en hovedrolle for [[Sæson 6]. * Ilana er den eneste hovedperson, der ikke er vist på en sæson plakat. Desuden er den eneste gæstestjerner at blive præsenteret på en plakat er Rose og Bernard på den sidste sæson plakat, at hun, selv om de vigtigste stemmer, er det ikke. * Ilana's casting opkald var den allerførste for Season 5, som hun oprindeligt var ment vises i ((ep | 5x01)). Hun blev beskrevet som "'' Ilanna, en europæisk kvinde i hendes slutningen af 20'erne til begyndelsen af 30'erne, der besidder stor intelligens, men som også er farlige som alle komme ud. Hun er forførende og tilsyneladende vant til at få hende egen måde. " http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/09/first-new-casting-for-season-5.html * Ilana, efter Man in Black, var det andet tegn, der skal portrætteres som erkender Jacob når først støder ham i serien. * I sin karakter bio på ABC website, er Ilana beskrives som inddrives fra at være " dårligt brændte ", mens hun var i den russiske hospital. Http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/bio/ilana/371490. Dette blev også afsløret i forbedret version af det femte sæson finale. ** De ABC episode opsummere for ((ep | 6x09)) siger, at hun blev brændt under uddannelse. Http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/episode-guide/ab-aeterno/405138?page=2 ** Episoden opsummere siger også: "Jacob når over og rører hendes ansigt, hjælper brænder helbrede og Ilana få det bedre. " Jacob er ikke set at røre Ilana i episode. * Ilana betyder "træ". I Kabbalah, den numeriske værdi af Ilana (96) er lig med "Guds trone." To varianter af navnet er "Elana" og "Ilanit." http://www.aish.com/print/?contentID=48966261&section=/jl/l * Ilana blev den 31. karakter til at have et flashback. ** Ilana var den syvende gæst karakter til at have et flashback, og det tredje at have en flashback som en gæstestjerne, før han bliver en regelmæssig (de to andre er Desmond og Frank). * Ilana er den tredje hovedperson, efter Libby og Charlotte , til at dø uden at have haft en central episode. Hendes eneste flashbacks blev i Jacob-centriske episode ((ep | 5x16-17)) og i Richard-centriske episode ((ep | 6x09)). * Ifølge Zuleikha Robinson i et interview med''NY Magazine, Ilana's badge i ((ep | 5x06)) og ((ep | 5x10)) bar falsk navn "Mary". * Hendes død minder om Leslie Arzt 's død. * Ilana havde det samme tøj for en hel sæson, så skiftede hun tøj kort før hendes død. Det samme skete for Mr. Eko. ** Ilana konsekvent havde en rød skjorte kort før hendes død. (Se redshirt) * Hendes efternavn kan være en henvisning til den berømte russiske videnskabsmand og filosof Vladimir Vernadsky, mest kendt for at udvikle konceptet biosfæren og noosphere. wiki / Vladimir_Vernadsky Det vil være overensstemmelse med Lost tradition for at navngive tegn efter filosoffer og videnskabsmænd. Ubesvarede spørgsmål ((NavMinor-Ubesvaret)) * Hvor og hvornår har hun sit første møde Jacob? * Hvornår har Jacob 's besøg i Ilana i den russiske hospital sted? * Hvordan kom hun får hårdt brændt ? * Hvordan hun vide så meget om Island? ** Hvor har hun vide, hvordan man finder i kabinen, mund og templet? ** Hvor har hun vide, hvor den hemmelige passage var i Temple? * Hvad er betydningen af hendes spørgsmål om statuen? ** Hvorfor Richard reagere på latin? * Hvorfor blev hun ubekymret under håndtering af dynamit, som skulle dræbe hende?